Famous Last Words
by TroubledThoughts
Summary: A story in seven verses. Gumi is disillusioned with life and fame after a sexual scandal with her long-time friend, Gakupo. She threatens to quit the band, but can she go through with it? Gumi/Gakupo
1. Stupid and Irrational

_[Well, I've started a Vocaloid story… Meh. I dunno, it is what it is. I've been working on this for a long time, and every time I read it, I find more things to fix. But, I'm relatively content with the first few chapters, so I'll go ahead and start with the posting. If you like it, you like it, if you don't, you don't. I just wanted to try my hand at this idea._

_Yes, this_ is _a songfic. Kudos to you if you recognize the song title, it means you have a good taste in music! :D (I love the heck out of My Chemical Romance…) I haven't stuck exactly strictly to the lyrics, I've just taken bits and pieces and ran with them. It was certainly inspired by both the lyrics, and the strong emotion of the song, though._

_You should know, it's M for a sex scene in one of the chapters, language throughout, and… I dunno. Just Gumi being generally kind of disturbing in places._

_Oh! Right, also, you should know, this is one of those stories where the Vocaloids all live together, in one (surely, extremely large) house. I know some Vocaloid writers have it arranged this way, and some don't, so I just wanted to clarify that, yes, they all live together._

_Oh, and I don't own a damn thing. That too._

_Ack, do I always talk this much at the beginning of my stories? :/]_

**::**  
><strong><br>FAMOUS LAST WORDS: A story in seven verses.**  
><strong><br>:VERSE ONE: - 'Stupid and Irrational' **

**[Gakupo's plea to Gumi.]**  
><em><br>-'Now I know  
>That I can't make you stay<br>But where's your heart?  
>But where's your heart?<br>But where's your…'-_

In the dark silence of the night, Gakupo could only just make out a soft noise in his room. He sat up in bed, suddenly awake and alert.

Crying. It was a girl, crying.

It was Gumi, lying on his bedroom floor, crying. Apparently, the sound of her coming in hadn't been enough to wake him up.

Immediately, he leapt from the bed and rushed to her side.

Gumi had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. They had been discovered by the uber-famous group Vocaloid together. Their audition had even been together, a duet of 'Bridge Over Troubled Water'. When they joined the group, it was like living a dream together. And as they had grown over the past six years from humble, self-conscious teens, into true superstars, they had only grown closer. Gakupo was sort of the rock, the anchor that held Gumi in place, sheltered her, and kept her tethered down to reality, while Gumi inspired, motivated, encouraged, excited, and, at times, amused Gakupo. He was logic, and she was emotion.

Case in point.

"Gumi… What happened?"

"I'm quitting." Her voice was emotional and definite. There was raw pain in her tone. She meant it.

"Quitting? Quitting what?" The first thought that came to his mind was _'life'_, and for a moment, fear rushed through his body, leaving him lightheaded. Then he reconsidered. Gumi was dramatic, but not _suicidal_.

"Vocaloid."

That was the second worst answer she could have given, and gave him almost as much of a panic attack as the 'life' option.

"No! No, no."

"Yes, Gack. I can't stay here. I can't." She gasped and sobbed, though she tried to bite it back.

He looked down at her, into her eyes. "You can. You so can. Me and you… We'll get through this together. I'll help you. You'll make it and so will I. And we'll be fine, and nobody will have to leave." The longer he talked, the less he believed himself.

"I wish it was like that." Gumi whispered.

He laid down next to her.

"Me and you…" She went on, with a sardonic laugh "That's why I'm in this whole damn situation in the first place."

"No, _alcohol_ is the reason _we_ are in this situation." He stressed the 'we'. He was, indeed, a huge part of this problem, too, (in fact, he blamed himself wholly) but he was planning on staying in Vocaloid and continuing his career exactly as it had been before. Anything else would be admitting defeat.

"You know that's not true. It would have happened eventually. Something awful would have happened eventually. You can't have anything good when you're famous. You can't have anything good, or anything to yourself. They'll take it away." She pounded her fists into the carpet, her voice hysterical.

"They'll never take you away from me. Or take me away from you. Unless you let them."

"Gack, stop! Just shut up!" She tried to push him away, but it had no effect. "I can't stay. I can't. I _hate_it! So stop trying to make me! I can't stay here, I can't stay with you, I can't live like this! With everyone's eyes on me, with everyone judging me! I can't!" She broke into a fresh wave of sobs.

"I can't make you stay. I've never been able to _make _you do anything. But I can ask you. And I'm gonna ask you. Just look, really deep down in your heart. I know there's a part of you that wants to stay. If not for you or me, for the others. The Vocaloids. They need you."

_'I _need you_.'_Gakupo thought.

"_They_ took my heart. It's gone." Gumi snarled, her face contorting into something that was painful to even look at. He could feel everything she was feeling, he felt her shame, her pain, her humiliation. He knew it, because he suffered from it too. But giving up was _not _an acceptable way of dealing with it.

"Gumi…" He reached out for her, to hold her. He just wanted to make this all go away for her; he just wanted to take back everything that had happened between them. He did not regret what had happened between them, only that it had ended this way.

She smacked his hand away, though. "No! They've probably got cameras in here, too!" She didn't mean it, about the cameras, and moreover, she knew it didn't even make sense. They both knew her reaction was just out of spite and anger. He could hear her fingers curling tightly into the carpet below them, and her face scrunched up again as she started crying anew.

She always looked so ugly when she cried. _'Because her face was made to smile.' _Gakupo thought, longing to see her smile again, for the first time in days. But it wasn't going to happen, and he knew it.

"You know that's—"

"I know, Gack. I know, it's stupid, and irrational. But I guess that's just me! Stupid and irrational, all the time! Quitting is stupid and irrational, I guess. I mean, God forbid I save myself from any more pain than I've already suffered! I guess it's just idiotic to want to live a goddamn _normal life, _isn't it? It's so wrong, huh!" Her voice was nearing a scream, and she choked on the lump in her throat. She stood up, steadying herself against the wall behind her.

"Gumi!–-"

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving tomorrow!" She ran out of the room.

"That's not even what I was going to say…" Gakupo said, staring earnestly at the empty doorway.

**::**

_[Keep going, kind readers. What doesn't make sense now will make sense when you finish chapter two._

_The first chapter is the shortest. There will be seven chapters, and I will update every Thursday or Friday, provided there is sufficient interest in the story. (Fear not, the story's done, I'm just bloody _editing _the thing now.)_

_Now that you're hooked, see you next week, where all will be revealed, my friends.]_


	2. I Don't Think That's Such a Good Idea

**.:VERSE TWO:. – "I Don't Think That's Such a Good Idea."**

**[A reliving of the drunken night that landed them in this situation.]**

_-'And I know  
>There's nothing I can say<br>To change that part  
>To change that part<br>To change'-  
><em>

**:TWO WEEKS EARLIER:**

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

The two laughed and knocked back another shot.

The strength of the alcohol made Gakupo grimace, but Gumi only licked her lips and smiled.

For a moment, Gakupo thought about how she always got drunk much faster than he did, even if they drank exactly the same.

"To the best fuckin' music video ever!" She laughed more.

There were two things Gumi did in excess when she was inebriated: Laughed, and cursed.

"I think you're supposed to say what it's to _before _you drink it." Gakupo suggested, almost in an amused manner, but not unkindly.

"Oh damn. Well, since I've said it now, guess we've gotta have another drink!" That must have been funny to her, because, hell, did she laugh about it.

Gakupo rolled his eyes, swearing he'd cut her off after this.

"Go on, Gackie. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and leaned forward. He could see directly down her shirt, and tried very hard, as a gentleman, not to look.

"This is your last one." He told her.

"Aww…" She pouted. "Why?" She pawed at his chest.

Was this some sort of attempt at… Being seductive? Either she was _really_ drunk, or she _really _wanted another drink. Hopefully not, but probably, both…

"One more round." He requested of the rough-looking bartender.

The man eyed Gumi questionably, before looking at Gakupo again. The girl was quite obviously drunk, whereas her purple-haired companion looked completely sober.

That was the thing about Gakupo and Gumi drinking together. While the alcohol immediately kicked in for the green-haired girl, it was rather a delayed effect for her larger best friend. Though Gakupo felt perfectly collected right now, he knew he only had a matter of time before he started feeling and acting pretty sloshed himself. So there was this especially dangerous time, where Gakupo's buzz was just reaching its height, and Gumi's hadn't started to wear off yet, that Gakupo always worried about before the drinks started pouring.

"One last one." Gakupo explained. "After that, this is it."

The bartender looked slightly reluctant, but did, indeed, pour them one more each.

"Fuck, I forget what we were drinking for now." Gumi commented, grabbing the shotglass and giggling loudly. She made a show of licking the rim sensually, looking up at Gakupo steamily.

He had to look away. There was just something about watching a girl –any girl– performing suggestive acts with her tongue that made the purple-haired singer's blood boil.

In a _very_good way. In a way that was so good, it was kind of bad in most situations.

Namely those involving ice-cream shops, Popsicle stands, and, apparently, bars with his best friend.

He tipped back the cup, forcing the liquid down his throat. He managed not to grimace or shiver this time.

Which, apparently, did not go unnoticed by Gumi. "Way to fuckin' take it like a man." She 'complimented' him, smacking him playfully on the thigh, and then giggling.

It would probably be to both of their benefits in the long run for her to keep her hands off of him, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her to stop.

"Well, it tastes awful." He answered, sheepishly.

"I think it tastes really good. Bitter as hell, but so good." She paused for a minute, and he could almost see gears turning in her head. "I wonder what you taste like, Gaku-kun…" She said dreamily, a smile plastered across her face.

He was about ninety nine and a half percent sure he knew exactly what she meant by that, and that it wasn't an innocent question.

She inched closer still to him. "We should go home and find out…" She whisper-moaned in his ear, and he could feel his body starting to react completely against his will…

The image of Gumi on her knees, licking up every last drop of…

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" He reasoned, the words coming out in such a flood that he tripped over them. But he could feel himself quickly becoming more and more okay with the idea, as she kissed him on the cheek and ear.

"Please, Ga-ku-po?" The syllables dropped cutely off her tongue. "I… I just wanna know. I've never tasted a boy before." She put a finger in her mouth and bit down softly, giving him the I'm-so-innocent-I'm-dirty face.

The male singer didn't know what was going to come out of this, but either way, he knew they should probably start heading home. Partly because whatever was going to come of this did not need to occur in a bar. Partly because it was getting really late, and he didn't want any of the Vocaloids to be worrying about them.

"Yeah, actually." He said. "Let's go home."

Gumi giggled, happily.

-::-

There were only a few blocks between the Vocaloids' large shared mansion, and the slummy, shady, other side of town where their bar was. (That's the reason they had picked it in the first place. It was a little, unsuspecting, hole-in-the-wall joint, and people didn't try to get pictures with them, or hit them up for an interview. Everyone in there pretty much left well enough alone.) However, in their current states, Gumi and Gakupo were completely lost, and most likely going the wrong way. By now, all Gakupo's drinks were starting to take effect, and he was starting to wonder why he was arguing _against_an attractive girl that wanted to give him a blowjob. Still, he argued, quite bullheadedly.

"I think we're lost…" She said.

"Yeah, me too." He grumbled.

"I think we should get a hotel room."

"But home's only a few blocks away."

"Which way away?"

"I dunno."

"Gakuuu…" She whined, grabbing his hand.

"What?"

"Let's go get a room. And we can do dirty things, and then sleep until we're not drunk. And then… Do more dirty things… And then go home. Or make someone come get us… … … Hehe, make someone come."

He would never admit to it, but he actually laughed with her about that.

But that was the smallest of wrongdoings he had to feel bad about. Considering, ten minutes later, she was pulling him into a dark alleyway. And he knew exactly what she intended to do. And he didn't stop her.

Her small hand was holding onto his so tightly, pulling him into the darkness of the back alley, the darkness of temptation. He could feel her thundering heartbeat in her hand, pressed tightly against his – or maybe the pulse was his own?

She pushed him roughly against a cold brick wall, his head narrowly avoiding the metal bar of a fire-escape ladder, hanging down just far enough to be at his eye level. She pressed her body up against his.

He bit his lip. As much as he tried to deny it in his head, he knew that those short seconds, that one, fluid motion, had had their way of turning him on immensely. Girls that like to be in charge? Huge turn-on. Girls that weren't afraid to get rough? Even better. "Gumi…?"

"Shh. Don't think, okay?" She commanded, her face inches from his.

Gakupo blinked, several times. There was definitely a reason that this should be setting off alarms in his head. But he really couldn't think of what it was. "Okay." He finally agreed.

She kissed him, hard. She was not shy at all in what she wanted, shamelessly grabbing his ass, pulling at the collar of his shirt, tugging relentlessly at his long, thick hair.

The suddenness of this entire thing was nearly overwhelming for Gakupo, and for a moment, he was too stunned to even react.

"Damn silly boy." Gumi said against his lips, then grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her chest.

Confidence.

God.

He had to hold back some seriously embarrassing sounds… The way Gumi's hips were moving against his, the way she sucked on his lip, the way she just put his _hand_ on her _breast_… And the impossible situation itself was affecting Gakupo in ways he wasn't willing to admit. This felt so wrong. All this, in public, with his best friend. But his body was nearly _screaming_ how right it was.

Gumi reached a hand between their bodies and grabbed at the crotch of Gakupo's pants.

"Nngh…" He tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back a moan, and let himself thrust up against her hand.

Gumi giggled, slightly to Gakupo's annoyance. "I like you like this." She whispered, even her voice working to get him off.

"I like you like this too." He answered, reflexively, not really considering the comment before it came out of his mouth.

She buried her face in his neck and continued to massage his stiffening shaft through his thick jeans.

Gakupo moved against her, thrusting with her, twisting and turning to get more contact.

"You're so hard and so big… Just like I imagined you."

A thought cut through his gin-hazed mind, clearer than day. _'She imagined this.'_He groaned at the thought of her getting off on the thought of him.

She stopped what she was doing, and then she was on her knees, unzipping his pants. She shrugged them down his hips far enough to be able to continue her actions, but now just through his thin boxer-briefs.

He craved skin-to-skin contact, and the closer he got to it, the faster his heart raced.

For a few moments, she continued to tease him with her hands, but she was honestly just as impatient as he was, and couldn't wait any more.

She pulled the last layer of fabric down and surrounded his thick, throbbing shaft with her warm mouth.

Gakupo nearly came right then and there. His head banged against the brick wall behind him. One hand grabbed onto the ladder next to him, and the other found Gumi's hair, and pulled.

He felt Gumi moan as she started to bob her head. The feeling of the vibrations of her voice combined with her motions was an overindulgence to Gakupo's senses, and he could barely control himself enough to hold still.

"Gumi… My God…" He moaned, and he could swear he felt himself hit the back of her throat.

He thought she giggled, but he couldn't tell.

She licked at him, like an ice cream cone, greedily accepting all he had to offer.

God, she was talented. In the back of his cloudy mind, Gakupo wondered why they hadn't tried this sooner.

It wasn't long before he knew he was reaching his limit. Then she looked up at him, such a lust in her eyes that Gakupo had to look away.

And as he looked away, he saw something. Something not good.

Where they had entered the alley, there was a small crowd of people. Not just any sort of people.

People with cameras.

"Gumi! Gumi, stop!" He panicked, damning the cameramen for ruining something that was very, _very _good.

She clearly thought it was one of those 'stop's that mean 'don't stop', because in response she sucked harder, taking his breath away.

And he couldn't stop himself. After all night, after all the suspense and the teasing, even though he knew it was completely wrong, he still couldn't stop himself.

He cursed as he came, hard.

On camera. For the world to see.

-::-

He couldn't change it. He couldn't just pretend it hadn't happened. And as much as he wished he could, he couldn't make it go away.

**.::::.**


	3. Vegetable Soup

** ..:::VERSE THREE:::.. **

**[Vegetable Soup - GUMI explains why she cannot bear to stay.]**

_-'So many  
>Bright lights, they cast a shadow<br>But can I speak?  
>Well is it hard understanding<br>I'm incomplete  
>A life that's so demanding<br>I get so weak  
>A love that's so demanding<br>I can't speak'-_

Gumi was packing her bags. It was one in the afternoon, and she'd been at it for two hours, trying to figure out what she wanted, what she needed, and what would remind her too much of her old life.

Gakupo couldn't help but stop by. After their fight last night, he couldn't leave things this way. He had to talk to her one more time. If she wanted to leave, she could leave, but he at least wanted her to do so with his blessing.

"Gumi… I'm making myself some lunch. Would you like anything? We've got stuff for vegetable soup."

That was a favorite food shared by both of them. They had spent many a cold winter afternoon in the Vocaloid house in the kitchen, making vegetable soup and sharing it when it was done.

She turned and looked at him. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." She was sincere, and Gakupo could hear the obvious sadness in her voice.

"You can stay and do this if you want. I'll bring some up when it's ready." He turned to leave.

"Gakupo…" Gumi called after him, weakly.

He poked his head back in the door.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing."

He got the feeling the thanks wasn't just for the soup.

..:::..

Gakupo carefully climbed the stairs, trying not to spill the two bowls of soup on the tray he carried.

He was successful, and made it to Gumi's room without spilling a drop.

"This is for you. Extra carrots, like you like it."

Gumi had her back to him, and didn't turn around.

"…Gumi?"

He set the tray down and approached her, looking over her shoulder.

Pictures. Pictures of them, that night, plastered all over the covers of sleazy magazines.

'Megpoid: Popstar or Pornstar?' accompanied a close-up of Gumi's face, licking white from her lips.

A second picture showed them kissing, Gakupo pinned up against the wall, and said 'Kamui Gakupo and Megpoid Gumi: Not-So-Secret Lovers!'

And the most incriminating, a picture of Gumi on her knees, unzipping Gakupo's pants. The headline and subtitle read 'Caught in the Act! – Vocaloids Gumi and Gakupo Exposed!'

"I'm not a pervert." She answered. She didn't turn to look at him, just stared fixedly down at the depictions of herself.

"No, you're not." He agreed, calmly, hoping maybe this was her coming around.

"This—" She picked up one of the trashy publications and waved it in the air, turning to face him, "isn't me. I mean, it's me, but it's not who I am…" She seemed frustrated, fumbling for words. She did this often, and Gack was not only used to it, but found it slightly endearing. Finally, she settled on, "People only ever see you when you screw up."

Gack stared at her, listening intently. She would go on.

"I mean, I've been a singer for years, you know? This is my sixth year in Vocaloid. I've been a part of four albums. I've written songs, I've toured, I've traveled, I've met important people, gone to cool places, worn really cool outfits… Did they ever publish that? Ever give a damn about any of that? Did they put it on the front of a magazine when we all helped build a church in Africa, or helped raise money for that poor school in the next town over? No! No, they didn't! They don't give a fuck about the good things! You can do all the good things you want, and no one cares! But oh, as soon as you make one little screw up, bam, everyone's all over you!" By this time, her voice was shrill and wavered with the effort of holding back tears. "It's so, so not fair!"

"It's not." Gakupo answered calmly, his eyes full of the exact pain she was feeling.

"People love misery. Everyone wants to see the decay of the pop star. I worked hard to get here, just so people could watch me and wait for me to self-destruct. I just want to make music. And society demands that I be some sort of superhuman. I can't make mistakes, I can't have feelings, I can't have my own life. It's like I have to give all that up, just to do what I love. I don't get to be a whole person. It's like… I can either be a human, or a singer, but not both. It's not fair! It's not fair, it's not fair!

"It's really not. I know. But the thing is, you've got to keep trying. You've got to be better than those people trying to destroy you. You know they're wrong, so _prove _them wrong. You've got to keep doing good things, even if you mess up."

"Why! What's the point? Nobody will even care!"

"Maybe they won't. But you've gotta try! Whether anyone cares or not! Gumi, it'll fade. In a month, no one will even remember what happened. They'll move on to something else, they always do. And so will you. You just… Gotta stay with me!"

She was quiet for a second, wondering if she could even speak, and if she even wanted to.

"So that's what my life is now. Waiting for people to forget about me. I get it."

"That's not what I said. That's not what I said at all. You're twisting up my words and I don't like it."

"Maybe I don't like you!" She yelled back, reflexively.

He stared her down, patiently.

She would apologize. He knew her.

In the silence, they could hear Rin and Len rehearsing down the hall.

Sometime after they finished the song, Gumi finally broke down with an "Okay, that's not true."

"I know." He answered, tolerantly, almost as if Gumi was a small child, yelling at her parents for not giving her a toy.

Gumi tangled her hand in her hair, and looked away, as if gathering her thoughts, before she looked back up at Gakupo.

"I love you." She said. "You know that, right?"

Gakupo nodded.

"And even though I'm leaving, I'll still love you, even when I'm gone."

"Yeah." He whispered.

"Can I hug you now?"

"Sure." Gakupo had to smile. It was just so _like_ Gumi to say that.

And she did love him.

He loved her back.

He wrapped his arms around her. She felt so very small, so vulnerable. The world could do such terrible things to her. And she was about to venture right off into it, without him. But right now, this second, nothing and no one could do anything to her. Right now, he would protect her. From the things trying to hurt her from the outside, and from the things inside her own head.

He held her tight, and didn't let go.

"Gack?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you put up with me?"

He smiled. "You're worth it." This, Gakupo did not doubt, for even the slightest moment. Never did he, never would he. "And anything you want, I am willing to allow. Even… If you want to leave. I accept that."

There was a lump in Gumi's throat, and she couldn't speak. She was shaking, coming to the realization of how much Gakupo and the others would miss her.

And as much as it hurt, she couldn't change her mind.

"Here. Have some soup with me. One more time, for old time's sake." She said, smiling.

**..:::VERSE THREE END:::..**


	4. I've Decided

_[I haven't updated in forever, my lovelies. I apologize. Life... Yeah... So I'll put up four, five, and six tonight as a weak attempt to make up for it. :/ Sorry.]_  
><strong><br>…::::VERSE FOUR::::…**

**[I've Decided - Gumi's departure]**  
><em><br>-'I am not afraid to keep on living  
>I am not afraid to walk this world alone<br>Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
>Nothing you can say can stop me going home<em>'-

It was ten in the morning. Late enough that all the Vocaloids were awake (even Haku, lazy ass that she was), but early enough that they hadn't left the house yet.

Gumi called a little 'team meeting' in the living room.

So the Vocaloids assembled, trickling in in twos and threes, some looking completely ready for the day, some still in their pajamas with unbrushed hair, until they were all present.

All the while, Gakupo stood with Gumi in the front of the room, trying to look strong and supportive, but inside feeling as if he might shatter at any moment.

"Good morning." Gumi finally said, when they had all gotten quiet. She had on a sad smile.

She got a few responses back, but most of them just watched and listened.

"I just wanted to inform you that… Yes, the rumors are true. The stuff you've been hearing, it's all true. We got drunk. We did things we shouldn't have. I wanted to apologize. That's why I called you here."

She paused.

"I realize that my own selfish actions may have portrayed all of us, as a group, in a bad light. And I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to, and don't ever want to, make you guys look bad, because you're my family, and you've helped me so much over the years, and I can't think of anyone I'd have rather shared this whole experience with than all of you."

"If you feel so bad, then why'd you do it!" Meiko blurted out, a scowl across her face.

"I wasn't in my right mind. I was drunk. Too drunk to reason. I was celebrating a new album, and I guess we both celebrated a bit too much. And things just got worse and worse, and we ended up in the situation we ended up in. I didn't intend for any of it to happen. Gakupo and I, we're just close friends."

"_Very _close friends." Piko whispered, elbowing Miki next to him. Miki, in reply, stepped on his foot.

It was too late, however, as Gumi had heard and seen the exchange.

She smiled like 'I deserved that'.

"You were drunk." Meiko continued, "So that gives you an excuse to make all of us look bad? That gives you an excuse to make the Vocaloid girls look like sluts? I go drinking. So does Miku, and Luka, and Haku, -She numbered them off on her fingers- and some of the others. You don't see us on the front of magazines sucking cock!"

The other Vocaloids only watched this exchange, feeling tense and awkward, looking from one to the other, like a tennis match.

"No. No, you don't. Because you all possess more self-control than I do. And I should have more. I was wrong. What I did was wrong. And to avoid any other situation like this happening ever again… I've decided to quit the band."

The room exploded with voices.

Some, like Miki, Rin, Len, and Miku, protested, begging her to reconsider.

"Gumi, you don't have to!"

"We totally forgive you!"

"It'll be fine, you can stay!"

"No, you can't leave!"

Others, however, like Luka, Meiko, and Kaito, wholeheartedly agreed with her decision.

"Good. Good riddance."

"Can we say we kicked you out?"

"Have fun wherever you're going. Just try not to get caught having fun."

Gakupo scowled. "You're just gonna let them say that stuff to you? Come on, Gumi, you're better than that." He said, under his breath to her.

"I want everyone to know I left of my own accord. So no, Meiko. Other than that, I thank you for wanting me to stay, but, as you see, I can't. I've already made arrangements, and packed up all my things. I won't be troubling you any longer. So goodbye."

She turned and left the room, leaving the rest of the singers in states of surprise or anger.

Gakupo followed her out to her car, which was already packed up with her belongings.

"Gumi?" He grabbed her hand, holding it in his much larger one.

She turned and looked at him, her eyes devoid of any feeling.

"I'll miss you."

She smiled sadly. "I'll miss you too. But I've got to do this."

"You're not… afraid? Of whatever's out there? I mean, since Vocaloid, everything's been, I dunno, certain. Secure. You know everyone here. You know what you have to do. You're sure you'll be okay just… Starting over?"

"I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of being alone. I don't like being alone, but it's better than being surrounded by people that hate me." She smiled, matter-of-factly.

"You're sure you'll be okay? I still feel bad for letting you just go off into the world, all by yourself."

"This is… This is what I need right now." She nodded, resolutely, and that was that.

"You'll know where I am."

"Goodbye, Gakupo." She opened the car door and got in.

He leaned down so they were at eye level with each other.

He grabbed her face in his hands, gently, and kissed her. And she didn't pull away.

And Gumi knew she didn't just love him when she was drunk. She loved him now, and all the rest of the time they were together. She loved him. And he loved her back. She could feel it, and it was almost too much to bear. She could almost stay, if Gakupo was there to help her through everything. She could almost stay if he would never stop loving her. She could almost stay for moments like this.

"Goodbye, Gumi." He whispered, his forehead pressed against hers.

He made a move to back up, but she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

It wasn't rough, but it wasn't gentle either. More than anything, it was demanding. It was needy. They knew they wouldn't see each other again, and that things would never be the same, and they just wanted to hold onto this, whatever this was, for one more moment.

"You little slut! Get out of here!" Luka screamed, from the front step, some of the other Vocaloids behind her, just inside the door, nosily watching Gumi and Gakupo's last exchange.

They both turned to look at her, then looked at each other. Gakupo stepped back, and Gumi shut the door.

She started the engine, pulled out of the driveway, and then she was gone.

Gakupo stood, rooted to the spot, unable to move.

The taste of Gumi's mouth was still on his tongue. The look on her face after they'd kissed the first time was burned into his brain. The warm softness of her skin, the soft smell of sweet citrus, the feeling of her breath on his face, the sound of her voice, all of it was still so fresh in his mind. It had all happened too fast, it had been too real for her to just be gone now.

He loved her. He'd loved her all along. And never told her. And if all this had just happened, did she feel the same way? Or was it just some sort of parting gift, for being so kind to her? It could have easily just been an impulse, a spur-of-the-moment decision ruled by the way she felt at that one point in time, and no other.

"Come inside." Luka said, gently. "It's okay, she's gone now."

Gakupo burned. His whole being burned at what Luka had just said.

He did, in fact, go inside. And he stormed right past Luka and her sleazy attempt to comfort him.

**…::::VERSE FOUR END::::…**


	5. Such Simple Words Would Ruin It

_[Longest chapter. :) ]_

**….:::::VERSE FIVE:::::…. **

** 'Such Simple Words Would Ruin It.'**

**[GUMI realizes she cannot live without the Vocaloids as GAKUPO realizes he cannot live without GUMI.]**

_-'Can you see  
>My eyes are shining bright<br>'Cause I'm out here  
>On the other side<br>Of a jet black hotel mirror  
>And I'm so weak<br>Is it hard understanding  
>I'm incomplete<br>A love that's so demanding  
>I get weak.-'<em>

Gumi had a plan. A tentative plan, but a plan, nonetheless. She was going back to her hometown, an eight-hour trip, back to the only family she had left, her brother, Mugi.

She hadn't exactly called first.

In fact, she hadn't talked to her brother since before Vocaloid. It'd been nearly seven years now, since they'd even spoken.

But family was family. And if she demonstrated how much she needed him, and how she had nowhere else to go, she was sure he would let her stay, at least a while. She needed somewhere to go that nobody could find her. She needed somewhere she could stay all day and night, if she needed to. She needed somewhere to hide out from all the people with cameras.

She wished cameras had never been invented.

After she was safely on the interstate, she reached down and turned the radio on, to her favorite pop station.

'Home', by Daughtry, was playing.

Gumi… Gumi no longer had a home. Mugi's house would be her home for a while, but she couldn't stay there forever.

She wondered where she would go from here. Where _could _she go from here? Would she ever be able to get a job after all this? Could she walk into a mall and buy clothes in peace? Or go grocery shopping, without someone trying to snap a picture of her?

And what about friends? Who would want to be her friend now? Now that she had nothing, was nobody. Now that she'd thrown it all away.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a car getting on the interstate cutting her off, almost making her slam into the back of him.

She didn't even see him coming.

_'I better focus. Or I won't need a job or friends. I'll be dead. Then again… That wouldn't be so bad—No. I can't let myself go there.'_

**….:::::….**

She pulled up to the house she remembered visiting a few times in high school.

'531 – Megpoid' read the mailbox.

She was a little nervous. Last time she had been here was the last day she talked to her big brother.

It was the week after she graduated.

The day after her mother killed herself.

And they had fought, blaming each other for what their mother had done, when the real reason was their father's death, after a long fight with cancer.

She had said 'I never want to see you again'.

He had returned her feelings.

Gumi had driven off, in her dad's old pickup truck, to Gakupo's house. A month later was their audition. They were both accepted, and the rest was history.

Mugi never tried to contact her, though he easily could have, and she never tried to contact him either, though she easily could have as well.

This was it.

She put the car in park and turned it off.

Nervously, she walked up to the door, and knocked.

Inside, a dog instantly started barking.

She winced. She'd always been afraid of dogs.

"Just a minute!" She recognized her brother's voice instantly.

She waited, her heart racing. Surely, after all these years, he would have forgiven her, right?

After two or three minutes, he opened the door.

He looked pretty shocked.

"Gumi?" It was not hostile, nor welcoming. Just… Confused. As if he was looking for the hidden camera, looking for the prank.

"Hi." She said, for a lack of anything better to say. She smiled.

"What's going on? Why are you here after all this time?"

Well, he was getting right to the point.

"I quit Vocaloid." She answered, the words still feeling a little weird in her mouth, almost sharp on her tongue.

"Alright. Cause of what you and your boyfriend did?"

"He's… He's not my boyfriend. But, yeah. That's right."

"So that still doesn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I need—"

A small dark-haired child, maybe five or six years old, ran up behind Mugi. "Daddy!" She yelled, "Daddy, Daddy! Ryan won't give me back my crayons back! Make him give them back!" She whined, clinging to his leg.

"Honey, I'm very busy right now, okay?" He told her, sweetly, putting a hand on her head. "Where's Mom?"

"I dunno."

"Well, just hold on. I'll be there in a minute. This is very important, okay?"

"Okay." She sulked off.

"You were saying?" He addressed Gumi once again, his voice immediately turning harsh and unwelcoming.

"I need a place to stay. Just… Just for a little while. Until I can get things sorted out, and get my own house."

He stared at her, as if he was waiting for something more.

"Please?"

"Are you kidding? No way!"

"Huh?"

"Gumi, you haven't even bothered to talk to me in six and a half years. Everything I know about you, I've learned from interviews. I don't know you any better than any other person in the country. Not to mention, there's no room in my house. I've got a wife now. And two kids. I don't have time, space, or the energy to deal with you and your problems. And I don't want interviewers knocking on my door once they find out where you are. And they will find out."

"Mugi, I have nowhere else to go! And it's only for a little while! I won't be here long. You won't even know I'm here."

"Like hell I won't." He snapped, leaning in close, speaking softly, so nobody else would hear him. "You're the most overdramatic, impulsive, self-centered person I know. You always were, growing up, and you haven't changed."

She looked up at him, hurt. "I'm sorry." She said.

"You should be. But I'm still not letting you move in. I'm not going to let you set such a bad example for my children, or do anything to keep them from having a normal life. And look, you had your chance, years ago, to apologize to me. And the fact that you only came back here because you need something from me really tells me that you never intended to."

"You could have apologized to me, you know. You could have called me, sent me a letter, an email, anything. Why didn't you?"

"Because my life is just fine without you. Just because you happen to be related to me, doesn't mean I'm obligated to love you."

"Alright…" Gumi gave in. "Alright. I'll go. Sorry for coming here."

"You should be." He shut the door.

**….:::::….**

In the empty parking lot of an abandoned restaurant, Gumi gave herself a new identity. With the right amount of makeup in the right places, a stringy blonde wig, and some thrift-store quality clothes, she didn't even look like herself.

She drove and kept driving, until she came to a tiny town, with a cheap hotel right off the interstate.

There, she checked in under an alias, paying upfront with cash, insisting she had no credit card.

The man at the counter stared and stared at her.

"Do I… Know you from somewhere?"

Gumi shrugged, seeming nonchalant, but feeling like she was having a mini heart attack. "Dunno. I've never seen _you_before." It was, indeed, the truth.

He stared a moment longer, before shaking his head dismissively. "Of course. Sorry. Enjoy your stay."

He handed her a key, and she took it and hurried to her first-floor room.

She shut the door behind her and collapsed onto the bed.

_'Now what? Mugi was the only plan I had. I thought for sure it'd be okay to stay there. Now I really have to start over, all alone. All by myself. In a new place. A new town. Where I know nothing and nobody.'_

That was kind of a big deal. She had always known someone. She had gone straight from high school to Vocaloid. She had never known complete aloneness. She'd always had someone.

More specifically…

She'd always had _Gakupo_.

And even if being lonely was okay, she had to get a job somewhere. She had to buy a house. She'd never bought a house before. And she'd never done anything but sing. Nothing else seemed right. What was she supposed to look for in a house? In a job? What could she do with her life, now that music was no longer a part of it?

**….:::::….**

Back at the Vocaloid house…

Gakupo sat at the kitchen table, poking at a bowl of vegetable soup. Deliberately, he picked out all the carrots and ate them first.

The soup looked so boring without their bright color.

He stirred it, disinterestedly.

Luka snagged the chair beside him, looking as concerned as one can while eating a bowl of raspberries.

He didn't acknowledge her.

She didn't take the hint.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

He looked up at her, eyes slightly squinted. He looked as if he hadn't slept or smiled in days. He had no intention of answering.

"You can talk about it. It's okay. She hurt you, I know. I mean, she kinda screwed up your career, and then just left, without even doing anything about it. I understand, you know?"

He pushed back his chair, got up, and poured the rest of the soup in the sink.

He left the room.

** ….:::::….**

** -TWO WEEKS LATER-**

-NEW TEXT MSG-  
>10:30 PM<br>RIN KAGAMINE

_Gumi, where are you? Why haven't you answered? We're worried about you. You don't have to come back, but at least let us know you're okay._

-NEW TEXT MSG-  
>10:45 PM<br>MIKU HATSUNE

_I know you haven't been writing anyone else back, and I know you have your reasons, but I miss you, Gumi. I worry about you. Please talk to me._

NEW TEXT MSG  
>10:55 PM<br>PIKO UTATANE

_Gumi. I've always looked up to you as a big sister. I miss you. I know you're gone, and you're sad, and stuff. But I miss my sister. Please say something back. Anything?_

Gumi pulled the blankets up, so they were at her neck. She turned on her side, staring at the bright red numbers of the bedside clock.

The room was freezing cold, but the white and gold hotel blankets were clean and soft and warm. All the lights were out, and the curtains drawn, so the room was pitch black. It had been a long day. A long day of hearing again and again that nobody wanted to hire a twenty-something with green hair, no college degree, and no job experience.

She couldn't sleep. Between worrying about everything she had to do, and checking her phone every time she got a new message, she was wide awake.

The truth was, she was waiting for one person, and one person only. She just wanted to know that he was at least thinking of her.

She mentally debated with herself. She swore that she would leave _everything_ from her old life behind. And to do that, she had to forget all of them. She had to forget _him._

But just hearing his voice one more time wouldn't be so bad. Just one more hit, then she would quit for good.

No!

She had to stay strong. She couldn't go back, she couldn't. This was a new start, a new life for her. If she gave in on this, she might give in on something else, and then she'd eventually end up right back where she started.

…

…

But, then again, it was only Gakupo. He wasn't even trying to convince her to come back. He wouldn't try to convince her to do anything she didn't want to. Of course.

But why would he even text her, or call her? What was the point of stressing out about all this anyway?

She watched the clock change from 11:02 to 11:03.

**…..::::::…..**

He watched the clock change from 11:02 to 11:03.

He was worried sick.

He hadn't slept since the day she left, just laid there, for hours at night, feeling as if life had cheated him, but that life had cheated her even more. She'd only screwed up once, just that once.

He hadn't been himself for days, and he knew it, and everyone else knew it.

He was dying to talk to Gumi, but he knew she wouldn't answer, and he just couldn't deal with that.

She hadn't answered anyone else's texts or phone calls.

He hadn't tried to call her.

He hadn't been able to think of anything but her. She could be anywhere, doing anything. With the kind of money she had, she could easily have left the country, could be halfway across the world. She might have a new place already, a new job, a new life.

But she might not.

She might come back. She might be miserable. She might not know what to do without Vocaloid. She might be lonely and empty and scared. And he was just sitting here, doing nothing about it, not comforting her, not offering her a place back where she belonged, nothing.

He sincerely hoped that the former was the case and not the latter. He knew that coming back for her would mean accepting defeat. He knew she would do everything in her power to make a new life, away from Vocaloid, away from him.

He knew it, he knew that she would be better off alone, but _God, _did he miss her. It was a selfish emotion, he knew, but it was one he could not, for the life of him, stifle.

If only he could talk to her, one more time, to make sure she was doing okay. Then he could stop. Then he could leave her alone, stop thinking about her. He just had to know she was alright. It had always been his job to take care of her. And now, without the job he had had all his life, he felt… Empty. Useless.

Before he realized what he was doing, he was picking up his phone, dialing her number. He just _had _to, whether it was right or wrong.

**…..::::::…..**

11:06.

Gumi's phone buzzed, drenching the room in cold white light.

She looked at the caller. She did not answer it.

She sat up in bed, hands clasped tight together, physically restraining herself from answering the phone call.

She got out of bed. She ran. She locked herself in the bathroom.

She could not give in. She _would_not give in.

She flipped on the light. She stared at her reflection. She saw messy green hair. She saw eyes ringed in black, due to the makeup she hadn't quite removed. She saw hands, nails bit down to the quick from stress. She saw her favorite old pair of pajamas, the ones with the eggplants, that Gakupo had gotten her as a joke. She saw Gumi, but she did not see herself. She saw a shell of all that used to be, but she did not see what now was. Because now she was nothing, she was no one.

She saw tears streaming down Gumi's face, heard a sob escape Gumi's throat, but she was not Gumi. She saw Gumi's eyes grow wide, saw Gumi's hands clench into fists. She saw Gumi reach out and strike the mirror, but she did not feel the pain of the glass shattering against her knuckles. She watched Gumi ram her fists against the glass repeatedly, until there was nothing left but shattered remains on the counter, and a big black square where the mirror had been. She saw the blood running down her own hands. But she felt nothing. She felt nothing but the relief of not having to see Gumi any longer. She was laughing, crying, hysterically, it was all the same.

She slid down onto her knees, laughing, laughing, then laughing no longer. Only crying. She cried openly, like she needed to, like she had needed to since the incident with Gack had started, since that drunk night that had careened out of control. She cried until her breathing slowed, cried until she realized what she had just done.

She had vandalized a hotel room. Because she couldn't bear to look at herself.

How do you explain that?

She couldn't live like this.

She had to go back.

She stumbled out of the bathroom and back to her bedside table. She picked up her phone, and stumbled back to the scene of her crime.

The matter was as simple as hitting 'call' twice.

Gakupo answered after only one ring. He had been waiting. "Hello?" He answered, his voice expectant, excited.

In that moment, his voice was the most beautiful thing to ever grace her ears.

The shower of broken glass glittered beneath her feet. She could not speak. She only wanted to hear him speak again, hear him say her name, hear him say that everything was all right.

"Gumi? … … Are you there? Are you okay?"

Gumi reached out and touched the black square where the mirror used to be.

The mirror was her life, wrecked by her own hands. Only Gakupo, with his loving touch, with a patient, everlasting strength that she did not possess, could fix it.

She sobbed, outright and honest.

"I'm so weak…" She whispered, that breathy, whiny, emotional whisper of trying to cry and speak at the same time.

She heard Gakupo gasp softly, on the other line.

"Where are you?" He asked. "I'm on my way now."

Shakily, she managed to relay the name of the city she was in, the name of the hotel she was staying at, and her room number.

There was silence after that. Both of their minds screamed 'I love you', but the two knew that it was too serious to say. Such simple words would ruin it.

So not another word was said before Gakupo hung up.

**….:::::VERSE FIVE END:::::….**


	6. Right

_[Well... Feel free to review if you want. I know it's not my best work, but if you have something to say, please tell me. I can take criticism if it's constructive, not destructive, and if you would like to give me a compliment, I would love to hear it. :) Thanks. There is one more chapter to go. Thanks for sticking around.]  
><em>  
><strong>…..::::::VERSE SIX::::::…..<strong>

**[Right - Gakupo comes to the rescue... Like he always has.]**

_'-These bright lights have always blinded me  
>These bright lights have always blinded me<br>I say-_'

Gakupo caught the first plane he could. He carried nothing but a small backpack, with a few things quickly tossed in.

Upon landing, he hurried to catch a taxi.

Money not being an issue, he insisted the cab driver take him where he wanted to go, even after he informed Gakupo of how many miles away the town was from the airport.

Around 5:30 in the morning, Gumi heard a knock on her door.

She picked herself up off the bathroom floor, where she had been sleeping on a few towels, not wishing to stain the bed with blood, and answered the door, not even bothering to look. Anyone that would knock on her door at 5 AM deserved to see her like this.

For a timeless moment, they stared at each other, Gumi too weak to move, and Gakupo too shocked.

He looked horrified.

She smiled, a real smile, for the first time in more than a month.

She reached out toward him, and he embraced her.

He did not care that her face was stained with makeup. He did not care that her hands and clothes were stained with blood. She was here, she was real, she was in his arms again, where she belonged, and he would never let her go, ever again.

"I don't know how to say how important you are to me." He whispers in her ear.

She collapses into his arms, offering no resistance as he picks her up and carries her to the bed.

He pulls a chair over and sits next to her.

The first thing he addresses is her bloodied hands. After cleaning them up, he realizes they weren't as bad as he originally thought, and settles for finding a long bandage in her suitcase and wrapping them up separately.

"Did you break the mirror?" He asks, gently, not reprimanding her so much as coaxing her to take responsibility for her actions.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was sick of looking at myself."

He is still holding one bandaged hand.

He shakes his head, wanting to scream, cry, or laugh, he didn't know which. She was just so _Gumi._

"I love you." He says, feeling as if he cannot say anything else.

She looks up at him. "Fix me." She commands, desperately.

"You're _not _broken." He answers, immediately, more sure of that than he had ever been, of anything, in his life.

"I'm that mirror. My life is that mirror. Broken by my hands. I can't fix it on my own."

Gakupo sat back and sighed.

"You can't fix the mirror. They're just going to have to get a new one. There are no two ways around that. And as for your life, you're the only one who can fix that. If that means going back to Vocaloid, then that's what you have to do. If that means starting over, that's what you have to do. But _you_ have to do something. I can't do it for you, and neither can anyone else. _You _have to fix what _you _broke."

She looks down, considering this, and when she speaks, the words come slowly, with difficulty.

"I love music. More than I've ever loved anything in my life. I cannot live without it. I must make music to really be living. If not, I'm only existing. It's my life."

Gakupo listens patiently. He knows she is figuring it out; she is making up her mind now.

"But if I can't make music without all the drama that comes with it, then I don't want to make music. I've been a musician… I _am_ a musician, first and foremost, before I am even a human being, I am a _musician! _But I am not a celebrity. I can sing, but I cannot act. I don't want to be on the covers of magazines. I don't want to be in the spotlight – It blinds me!"

She clenches her hands, then winces.

"I want to make music. I've always wanted to make music. But I've never wanted to be famous. I don't know what to do. I don't know what's right. I don't even know what makes sense anymore!"

Gakupo brushes her mop of hair back.

"Right now, sleep. You're very tired, and so am I. We'll talk tomorrow, okay? Don't think anymore tonight. Don't worry anymore. You need sleep."

Gakupo turns out the solitary light in the room, removes his jacket and shoes, and makes a move to return to his chair.

"Wait." Gumi mumbles. "Lay here, with me. I have to know that you aren't going to disappear. I have to know that you're real. I have to know that you're here." Heartbeats passed.

"I need you." She confesses.

"Alright." He gives in and climbs into bed next to her.

Somewhere in the back of Gakupo's mind, the thought occurs to him that he has never felt so _right _in his life, as he does right now, lying in a hotel bed, fully clothed, hundreds of miles from home, his arm around Gumi, the most peaceful look on her tired face.

**…..::::::VERSE SIX END::::::….. **


	7. I Want To

_[A/N: This story was started in the Novemberish part of 2011, and the first bit was published in February 2012, when I was a senior in high school. Nearly two years later, I look back on this story and, though I hope my writing abilities have developed between the time I wrote most of this and now, parts of this still hit home with me. I wanted to give it an ending, even a brief one, to resolve the sadness I created. I hope, if you read and enjoyed this story before, you will go back and reread it in celebration of these final short updates. If this is your first time reading it, I'm simply glad you're here. Read on.]_

**...:::::::VERSE SEVEN:::::::...**  
><strong><br>'I Want To'**  
><strong><br>[Gakupo and Gumi both come to a big realization.]**

_'__-I see you lying next to me  
>With words I thought I'd never speak<br>Awake and unafraid  
>Asleep or dead-'<em>

Gakupo wakes up before Gumi. A weak ray of sunlight halfheartedly streams through the ugly hotel curtains, but it is enough to make Gumi look like she is glowing. He gazes at her sleeping form. Her eyelashes lay against her cheeks perfectly, as if painted, and he can feel the gentle up-and-down motion of her breath against his chest. They have managed to move closer in the night, but Gakupo does not mind.

She wakes up after a while. Gakupo does not know how long he lay solitarily awake. He does not care. He has been thinking. It is a big decision, but he is ready for it. He is ready for this. He is ready to give up everything for her. He never thought he'd say it, but as soon as she wakes up, he blurts it out -

"I'll quit."

At the very same moment, she confesses -

"I'll go back."

She protests "No, don't. Please don't."

He protests "You don't have to."

"I want to." She argues, finalizing it, calming him. They both knew that it was true. They both knew that she would go back. "It's not quitting. It's the farthest thing from quitting. It's doing what I'm meant to do. Anything else would be quitting."

"Okay." He answers. He is calm, only smiling lazily. There is no "Are you sure?" There is no "Is that what you want?" He knows she is sure, he knows that is what she really wants. She wants to sing, more than she wants anything, including him. And that is okay. That is how it used to be, and that is the best way for it to be now. He didn't want to be her reason. Not when the decision was so important.

She wraps her arms around his neck, and he pulls her close in response, wrapping her in his embrace, sheltering her body with his.

"It's not going to be easy." He says, out of obligation, resting his chin on top of her head. The comment seems out of character with his calm, reassuring voice.

"I know. But I've got you. And I've got music. And with those, I can make it through anything."

"Of course you can." He encourages. "You could do it on your own, though. You don't need me."

Almost before the words had left Gakupo's mouth, Gumi was blurting out her objection. "You're wrong. I need you." She is quiet for a moment, before continuing in a softer voice, "I love you."

There was one thing that unsettled Gakupo. Only one question still unanswered in his mind.

"Gumi?"

"Mmm?"

"What are we?"

Without skipping a beat, Gumi answered, "Happy."

That was answer enough.

**END**


	8. A New Mirror

_'NOTHING YOU CAN DO CAN STOP ME GOING HOME._'

_(An epilogue)_

A new mirror was ordered for Gumi's hotel room.

By the time it arrived, Gakupo had already driven Gumi home in her car, and she was working on piecing her own 'mirror' back together.

She had given only one exclusive interview, explaining everything.

She had apologized to her Vocaloid family, only once, explaining her reasoning in returning, and, in a nearly unanimous decision, they allowed her to return.

And then she had made music.

And ignored everything else.


End file.
